


Vanilla

by missmichellebelle



Series: Taste [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you do things in the kitchen, it's always fascinating," Blaine replies, lifting the bag of dried, brown stalks up to his nose. He inhales deeply and sighs—they're vanilla beans, and they smell <i>wonderful</i>. "But this is like magic," Blaine continues, looking towards Kurt and catching the faintest blush color his cheeks.</p><p>It's a good feeling to know that Blaine can still make Kurt blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

Blaine curls his hands around the edges of the countertop, perched on top of it and trying very hard not to swing his legs back and forth. There's no where for his legs to swing, after all—his heels just hit the cabinets and make Kurt scowl at him.

"Do you have to sit on the counter?" Kurt asks as he moves around the kitchen.

"Where else am I supposed to sit?" Blaine replies as he watches Kurt pull vodka out of the cabinet. It's a valid point, Blaine thinks—their kitchen isn't very large, and Blaine would be more in the way if he was just standing around. But it's hard to find the size of the kitchen annoying when it's _their_ kitchen, in _their_ apartment. The one that _they_ share. _Together_. It still makes Blaine feel a little giddy.

"Touché," Kurt mumbles, his shoulders dropping a little bit as he surveys their long, thin, galley kitchen. It's not his ideal, and it's a definite step down from the loft they're used to. But at least they live _in_ the city now, and, most importantly, they have _rooms_ , with _walls_ , and _no roommates_. Not that Blaine had minded the roommates, but… Him and Kurt are getting married soon, and as much as they love their friends, the idea of being newlyweds while also having several roommates just wasn't appealing to anyone.

Kurt sets the vodka down beside Blaine, and then, as if thinking better of it, moves it out of arms reach.

"I'm not going to drink it," Blaine says bluntly, and Kurt just waves him off as he pulls a small bag out of the pantry.

Blaine loves watching Kurt in the kitchen, even if he doesn't have the same familiarity with this one as the one in the loft in Bushwick, or his father's house in Lima. It's a kitchen, and thus Kurt still moves with the fluidity that confidence generally instills in him. It's one of those places where Kurt just unwinds and relaxes, perfectly at ease in his surroundings. And Blaine absolutely loves it.

The last thing Kurt grabs is a glass bottle, the stopper more complicated looking than it actually is to open.

"I don't know why you find this so fascinating," Kurt murmurs as he opens the bag he'd grabbed before, and Blaine immediately reaches for it. With a fond roll of his eyes, Kurt hands it over.

"When you do things in the kitchen, it's always fascinating," Blaine replies, lifting the bag of dried, brown stalks up to his nose. He inhales deeply and sighs—they're vanilla beans, and they smell _wonderful_. "But this is like magic," Blaine continues, looking towards Kurt and catching the faintest blush color his cheeks.

It's a good feeling to know that Blaine can still make Kurt blush.

"Well, there won't be any magic if you don't give me back the beans," Kurt teases, and Blaine sighs over-dramatically before handing the package back to him. "Will you hand me the paring knife, too?" A beat. "The small one," Kurt clarifies, and Blaine wrinkles his nose at him before grabbing it from the knife block Carol had gotten Kurt for Christmas that last year. Kurt knows that Blaine doesn't like to be demeaned in the kitchen, but… Blaine is also glad that Kurt dumbs things down for him sometimes.

Like he knows what in the world a _paring_ knife is.

Kurt slides the beans out of their packaging and starts to slice them in half lengthwise, and Blaine watches his nimble fingers as they work.

"Maybe we should get a vanilla orchid," Kurt muses, distractedly, handing each half of the bean to Blaine as he finishes so the Blaine can slip them into the bottle.

"We should," Blaine agrees. "Imagine how good the apartment would smell."

"It would look lovely by the window…" Kurt's eyes look faraway as he imagines it, and Blaine would be worried for the tips of Kurt's finger since he keeps cutting even while spacing out, but Blaine has seen Kurt wield a knife many times before. There isn't anything to worry about.

When he finishes, he grabs the vodka and tips it into the vanilla-bean-filled bottle until they're covered.

"There. Hopefully what I have left of my last bottle holds up until this one is finished." Kurt smiles as he seals the top, and then turns to tuck it into the back of their pantry, where it will sit, untouched, for the next few months.

"If not, you could always buy it at the store," Blaine suggests, and Kurt gives him a look.

"Not going to happen," he deadpans. "Do you know how much adjusting I would have to do to my recipes to get them to taste the same? I have my vanilla extract _exactly_ how I like it." Kurt slips the few dishes he dirtied into the sink. "And exactly how _you_ like it, too." He gives Blaine a small smile, and then reaches for his dish washing gloves.

"Can those wait?" Blaine hops down from the counter. Kurt gives him a surprised look. "I thought maybe we could go and buy that orchid."

"What? _Now?_ " Kurt asks incredulously.

"Yes, now. The sooner we buy it, the sooner our apartment will smell like vanilla." Blaine reaches for Kurt's hands, pulling him closer and then raising his fingertips closer to his face. He can still smell the vanilla on them, and presses a kiss to Kurt's knuckles.

"You and vanilla," Kurt murmurs, and Blaine just smiles at him.

"What can I say? It reminds me of you." 

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr?](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/80343076263/vanilla)


End file.
